


boy's Night Out

by Serani



Series: Illusion and Dream [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo goes out for a night, but this time... it's under command. How does he handle it? And what do his Sirs have planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Illusion & Dream, some of this may not make sense. It's a follow up to that story. Now, it can *probably* be read as mostly a pwp, but there are references you will miss.
> 
> Please remember that Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma and Raidou belong to Kishimoto, not me! The plot, however, is mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Raidou asked one more time, his hand rubbing down Izumo's back.

"Yes, I'm sure." Izumo nodded firmly, then dropped his voice and added, "Sir."

The day after his birthday, the four of them had talked about his desire to do more with their D/s relationship. He'd  _really_  liked the things they'd done with and to him and he'd wanted to see how far they might want to go with it. And now, just under a week later, Raidou had suggested they try something like this.

They were going out for dinner and to the Krooked Kunai. But unlike their normal evenings like this, he'd be going out as their boy. He'd call them "Sir" -- quietly, but he'd address them properly. He would restrict his interaction with other people unless it would raise eyebrows. He would not be meeting their eyes, they'd choose his food, clothes and so on. And he'd agreed that Raidou could have final say about any other preparations they did to him for the night.

"Okay, then, boy, on your knees on the bed," Raidou ordered him and his cock jumped just at the command. He closed his eyes when he settled in on the bed and took a deep breath. Raidou leaned in, then asked, "Safewords, boy?"

Izumo said immediately without opening his eyes, "Burgandy and saffron, Sir."

"Good," Raidou said and ran a hand down Izumo's back then stepped away.

Izumo did open his eyes when the mattress shook again and Kotetsu, dressed to go out in the snug pants and red shirt Zumo loved, was sitting in front of him. "Kiss, boy," he ordered and held up the cock ring they'd put on him for the Scene for his birthday the week before. His cock was to be bound for the night and it twitched again as he put his lips to the leather. Genma, also dressed in Zumo's favorite clothes, held up the glans ring which he also kissed automatically.

He gritted his teeth as they fit the rings onto him. Even thought it wasn't as tight as it normally was - in deference to how long it was going to be on -- it felt  _so_  good already. It was worn more as a reminder of his submission than for it's normal practical purpose. His hands tightened where he gripped them behind his back at the sensations going through him. When they let go, his dick dropped, weighted by the rings, hanging very hard and heavy between his legs. He knew he was likely to have at least a semi-permanent erection all night. He swallowed around his dry throat.

Then Genma and Kotetsu tweaked his nipples, getting them hard. They each held up a small sliver clamp -- the clover clamps with the chain that hung between them -- and he kissed each of them. They were fitted over his stiff nipples and adjusted so that they pinched just enough to stay on but not hard enough to cut off blood flow completely. Genma tugged very gently to tighten them slightly and he sucked in a breath at the minor pain. He knew the clamps could be seen under his shirt if the person looking knew what to look for, but in the dark Kunai, it was doubtful anyone would recognize them.

"Stand up, boy. Hands on the post," Raidou said and he scrambled off of the bed. He put his hands up over his head to hold onto the flared knob toward the top of one of the posts at the foot. It was a specification that Raidou had given to Yamato when the bed was built, one on each of the posts. A place for him to hold on to.

As soon as he was in position, the first hand fell. Raidou could spank hard, when he wanted to; they all could. And this time, they wanted to - hard enough to make an impression without going so far as to make the night impossible, taking turns landing blows on his ass. This was no slow building, he was being deliberately spanked to make sure that his ass would be sore. He would purposely have trouble sitting that night.

When they finally stopped a short time later, there were light tears on Izumo's cheeks and Rai and Tetsu wiped them away, kissing his face gently. "Beautiful," Genma whispered to him and he shuddered at the praise. His ass was burning and felt huge. Sitting was going to be miserable, which was the point. Another reminder of his submission.

"Bend over, boy," Raidou said behind him. Izumo complied with the request, turning and bracing himself on the end of the bed. A moment later, he felt the slicked finger at his ass. Raidou pushed one in, grunting quietly. "Oh, damn, you're tight, boy," he murmured. Izumo had, in fact, been sent on a mission the day after his birthday, which had been an interesting situation. Gen had had to heal the sore ass as much as he could so that there would only be a slight ache instead of the major soreness that otherwise would have been there. The end result, however, was that he also hadn't been fucked since his birthday.

Raidou pushed the second finger in, then, stretching him just enough for the plug he was to wear. He brushed Izumo's prostate a few times, driving the younger man even more insane, his cock jumping from the contact. A moment later, the lubed plug was pushed into him and settled in place. It was the medium-sized one, big enough to stay in after being fucked by Tetsu and Gen, but not so big as to get uncomfortable. By the time he obeyed the order to stand up and turn around, his dick was hard as a rock and already leaking pre-cum.

They had one more thing for him, a piece he'd never seen before. Kotetsu approached with what looked to be a collection of leather straps in his hand. Izumo puzzled over it briefly then Kotetsu separated them and handed one to Genma.

He watched them bring the straps around his hips then fasten the front straps to a round metal ring with another narrow piece hanging down in front. That one was wrapped around his cock ring and snapped. Then he felt the tugs as they were connected to something in the back and that's when he realized it was a harness to hold in his plug. The plug was shifted a bit more, pulled on gently, then one of the straps was brought between his legs. "Bend over, boy," Kotetsu ordered him and he obeyed quickly. His cock ring was tugged on again, he heard a snap, then he was told to stand once more.

He stared down at the harness, his cock standing fully erect, his balls bound. The straps held the plug in place, anchored by his ringed, hard cock and balls. No matter what he did, the plug wouldn't come out. He swallowed around his dry throat and worked to remember how to breathe.

He was dressed next and the rough fabric simply brushing his cock, especially the extra-sensitive head, and his nipples was near torture. He was allowed no underwear and they chose his dark dress pants. They were fairly snug but even so, containing an erection was going to be difficult at best in them. His hard dick would be plenty obvious to them, which it was, tenting the pants pretty badly even as snug as they were. They adjusted him to make it a little less obvious, then turned their attention to the light blue, very thin button-down shirt he was to wear.

When the shirt was in place, Gen flicked his thumbs over the hard nipples and Izumo groaned quietly, glancing down. He couldn't see the clamps themselves, but his hard nipples were plenty obvious to anyone that looked. He swallowed at the thought, but at that moment, Tetsu ran his hand down over Izumo's cock, tormenting him further and he was sufficiently distracted, letting out a whimper deep in his throat.

"Mmm. Gorgeous. You're just beautiful like this. Love seeing you so aroused," Raidou murmured, running his hand over Izumo's sore ass. Another whimper from Izumo, another pleased hum from Raidou and the younger man calmed just enough. They were ready to go.

Walking was a nightmare. Every movement made the fabric brush over his cock, every step caused the harness to tug and the plug to shift inside of him and every twist or turn pulled his pants along his sore ass or shirt over his nipples. He was constantly reminded of his submission. And he was absolutely loving it.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to their usual booth. He was seated next to Raidou, between the bigger man and the wall, where his Sir could touch him if that was wanted. He squirmed on the hard bench seat, unable to find the least miserable way of sitting, his cock caught uncomfortably. If that wasn't enough, either his sore ass was causing problems or the plug was.

He finally figured out that if he sat forward a bit, he could take pressure off of both parts and shift his cock enough to be more comfortable. He crossed his legs at the ankle under the table and gave a minor sigh of relief. "Legs apart, boy, I want access to that dick if I so choose," Raidou whispered, leaning in to him. When Izumo complied, one big hand cupped his cock and squeezed just hard enough to make Izumo need to fight against a grunt because his dick, which had just started to get soft again, returned to its hard state. "Good. Are you okay, otherwise?"

Izumo nodded, "Yes, Sir," he whispered in reply. Raidou pinched the head of his cock gently in response -- causing Izumo to have to fight a whimper -- and turned to the waitress who had approached.

Dinner itself was fairly quiet. He relaxed a bit and managed to even participate in conversation, for the most part, even though his cock and nipples were miserable and his ass hurt like hell. Raidou ordered for him and picked all of his favorite things. He sipped at his tea -- they'd all be eschewing alcohol, considering the evening, and worked to concentrate on the discussion of Rai and Gen's last mission. He lasted all of about fifteen seconds before Raidou ran a hand up his leg and teased his balls and dick again, then he lost the thread of conversation completely.

Raidou left him alone enough while he ate so he could reasonably digest his food. But just as they were finishing up, he wrapped an arm around the younger man and pulled Izumo against his side, sliding him along the bench. The movement irritated Izumo's sore ass, and he grunted quietly before he could stop himself.

Raidou tilted his head up and captured his lips in a thorough kiss. "You've done wonderfully, so far. Keep pleasing us so we can reward you, boy." One of Raidou's large hands slid down his chest, surreptitiously brushing his nipples and tugging on the chain again which tightened the clamps a bit more before landing in his lap, big fingers teasing his balls. He swallowed hard to fight the reaction, but his cock jumped, his asshole twitched around the plug and with both of those, he was fairly sure he failed miserably.

Finally, they were done with dinner. Rai took care of the bill and they headed out to the street again. They turned toward the Kunai, but stopped along the way, pulling Izumo into an alley. They each took their turns kissing him thoroughly, touching him, playing with him and generally going out of their way to make sure he was again aroused. They succeeded admirably, because he'd been much more calm when they'd finished dinner and he was back to rock hard and desperate for touch. It wasn't until he'd whimpered in frustration that they'd stopped. "We like you like this, boy. We want you aroused and ready for us. If I pull that plug, you should be ready to be fucked at any given time," Genma told him.

Izumo moaned at the words and bucked against the hand currently curled around his hard cock. It tightened, causing him to whimper again, even louder. Someone pushed on his plug, someone else pinched his ass, and still someone else tweaked a hard nipple, all in response to the sound. This only caused more of those sounds. "Good, boy." Raidou rumbled in his ear and he swallowed, desperate for more of that praise. "I just don't think I can wait all night," the bigger man murmured. "On you knees, boy," he ordered and Izumo dropped immediately in front of him, their location forgotten, hunger for Raidou's cock the only thing he could think about. "Suck me," Rai said quietly and Izumo scrambled to undo the dark pants and pull out a very thick, very hard dick. Izumo moaned at the sight then he rubbed his lips over the tip before taking the length into his mouth and starting to work it over. His own twitched where it was confined in his pants.

He heard the rustle of fabric and two zippers behind him and knew that the other two had opened their own clothes. Genma got in place on one side of Raidou and Tetsu on the other. Izumo reached up and took each of them into his hands, stroking them as much as he could while still giving Raidou the attention he needed. He glanced up to see all three husbands with their heads tilted, watching him suck on Raidou and jack them off. The looks of lust and bliss on their faces spiked through him and he poured every bit he could into pleasuring them.

Raidou's hands came down to rest on Izumo's head and before long, those hands were holding his head still and his husband was fucking his face. "Oh fuck, this slutty mouth feels good," the older man groaned. He started moving a little faster, thrusting into the hot mouth. Izumo did his best to use his tongue and lips to add as much as he could to the other man's pleasure. "Fuck, yeah." He paused to grunt, his head dropping back as the pleasure took over. Izumo felt the cock in his mouth start to twitch. "Oh fuck... Nngh... Oh  _fuck_... Gonna come down your throat, boy..." He warned and Izumo moaned around Rai's hard length at the erotic words. It was apparently just enough because Raidou bucked his hips then. The younger man choked as the thick cock was pushed to the back of his throat and tears sprang to his eyes from it, but he held on and swallowed as the streams of cum came out, the pleased grunts from his Sir more than making up for any possible discomfort.

Raidou pulled out of his mouth and leaned back against the wall, panting hard. "Take care of Sir Genma next, boy," he said around gasps. Izumo immediately turned to Gen and eagerly opened his mouth to take the other man's cock.

Despite his typically incredible stamina, Genma was so turned on from the show, from the spanking he'd participated in earlier, the hand that had been stroking his cock and by the incredibly aroused state they had their boy in that he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long. He wanted to bury his dick in that ass and fuck his boy hard, but that was for later. He didn't let Izumo tease him with tongue and lips for too long. Rather, he started fucking the younger man's face fairly quickly, hands tightly fisted in the brown locks, dragging groans from his boy that sent vibrations along his cock.

He was already so close, those vibrations were enough to send him over the edge. His hands tightened even further in the long hair, he surged into the other man's mouth feeling tip hit throat and his orgasm crashed through him  _hard_. "Fuck, boy!" He ground out, teeth gritted to hold in sound. He felt the sucking around his cock, the other man's throat closed around the head of his dick and it sent aftershocks of pleasure through him. "God _damn_..." he groaned, his orgasm fading very slowly.

He finally pulled back and took his spot next to Raidou to recover his breath. He watched Izumo turn to Kotetsu and couldn't help but admire the sight of their husband's cock disappearing into that talented mouth. Kotetsu's head was thrown back, his hand on Izumo's head, Zumo's fingers teasing his balls. He could just see the clamps pushing against Izumo's shirt from the position he was in and the plug and harness against the tight pants, obvious from the way the younger man's back was arched, ass sticking out. He could already feel himself wanting to get turned on again, his cock twitching with interest. A long, low groan escaped from Tetsu's open mouth, his hips sped up and only another moment later, he watched Izumo's throat work as he swallowed their husband's cum, the muffled shout from Kotetsu accompanying the vision.

Izumo let go of Kotetsu's cock and sat back, head bowed, to wait for orders. Genma took a brief moment to admire the incredible view. His hands laid on his thighs, ass resting on his heels and again the plug could just be seen if you knew what to look for. His back was arched and the clamps and hard nipples pushed against his shirt. His cock was hard and tenting his pants badly, his hair was tousled, cheeks flushed and his lips were bruised and swollen from sucking their dicks. He was beautiful.

Tetsu stood back to catch his own breath and put himself away. Raidou helped Izumo to his feet, then reached into the younger man's pants and adjusted his cock. It was still obvious along the zipper of his pants and Genma had to adjust himself at the vision. Big fingers smoothed the brown hair down, a thumb brushed across the swollen lips and a moment later, they were all put back together, ready to go. They stopped long enough for each of them to kiss, pet and praise him and then they continued on their way to the Kunai.

When they got to the bar, they noticed that it wasn't very crowded. Izumo was grateful because that meant that there was a chance the back hallway -- which he knew was the ultimate goal of that evening -- wouldn't be too busy. As soon as he thought that, however, he checked himself. That wasn't the kind of thinking he was supposed to be doing because the point of the evening was to help him work on his worry about public places. But he  _was_ nervous over it, about being that public with it and he reminded himself that they were doing this to try to fight against that. On his own, he might not have ever been able to do it, but under command, he could - and would.

They'd ordered juice and stood together at the end of the bar, waiting for Kiba to start the dancing for the night. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the married... group," Aoba said, approaching them, a smirk on his face.

Genma, Kotetsu and Raidou sighed. "What do you want, Yamashiro?" Kotetsu asked, eyebrow raised. "We've long since ended the bet."

"Oh, nothing like that. There's a  _new_  rumor surrounding you guys now." He grinned a little too widely for their taste.

"Oh?" Genma asked, eyebrow raised. "Do we want to know?"

"Oh, yeah. Rumor has it that you four are seriously kinky bastards." They could have sworn there was a note of glee in his voice. Four sets of eyes simply blinked at him.

"Um, point to a single ninja in this bar that isn't at least a little kinky," Raidou snorted.

Aoba laughed. "Very true. We all are. Something to do with the constant possibility of death, I think." He chuckled. "I meant a little more specifically," he said, staring directly at Izumo, who glared at him, but shifted a bit so that he was mostly hidden behind Raidou. Aoba's eyebrow went up.

"Just spit it out. What do you want to know?" Genma asked, rolling the senbon in his mouth to the other side in exasperation.

Aoba turned his attention to the assassin. "Rumor has it you guys get into the  _really_ kinky shit. BDSM-type kinky."

Izumo hoped to hell his face didn't give him away. He turned his head to drink from his juice in that moment and carefully shifted so that the rest of him wouldn't be obvious to the nosey ass. It was dark in there, but there was still the chance that the clamps or his erection might be visible anyway. And maybe an erection itself wasn't worthy of note, but one that didn't seem to want to go down might be. And the clamps and his hard nipples  _were_ a dead giveaway.

"Is that really any of your business?" Raidou asked.

Aoba shrugged. "You know how the rumor mill operates. You," he said, nodding toward Genma, "of all people know. The weirder and juicier it is, the more it circulates."

"Yeah, I know. Who started it?" Genma held onto his patience carefully. He did understand the rumors. Bored ninja had little else to do than spread gossip, and he got that to a point. But at times like this, it pissed him off.

"Anko says she saw you guys." Aoba snorted and pushed on his sunglasses.

"Saw us?" Izumo asked, a slight squeak in his voice. Raidou squeezed his arm - both a warning and comfort. He wasn't to talk to others that night, unless it was necessary to avoid suspicion and that hadn't been. He swallowed and turned around again to sip at his juice. "I'm sorry, Sir," he whispered into Raidou's ear. There was another gentle squeeze and Raidou put his arm around the younger man, pulling Zumo up against his side. Izumo buried his face in the other man's neck a moment.

"You guys are almost sickeningly sweet," Aoba muttered shaking his head. "Yes, saw you. That's what she claims, anyway, though when she did, I asked her if she took to peeping in through windows. I know you four well enough that if you  _did_  get into that, you'd certainly not be doing it in public."

"What did she say to that?" Kotetsu asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Aoba said, then paused and considered each of them. "I find it curious that none of you have denied it."

"If we tell you that, yes, we're into it, we spank each other regularly, tie each other up and use gags and toys all the time, would it get you off our collective ass about it?" Genma asked him, annoyance leaking through.

Aoba laughed, long and hard. "You guys almost take the fun out of it. Who does it?"

"I guess that's a no, Gen," Tetsu said, shaking his head.

Genma chuckled and Aoba laughed again. "Come on, you can't drop a bomb like that and not give me more information."

"We don't have to give you  _any_  information, frankly," Raidou answered for them. "And, though we didn't deny it, we didn't actually _confirm_ it, either."

Aoba conceded the point. "True." His eyes darted from one to the other, landing again on Izumo, who was still nestled in Raidou's arm against the bigger man's side. A half smile tilted his lips and he sighed when they were no more forthcoming. "Well, then. Thanks for what you did give me." He grinned again, and gave a mock salute before turning on his heel and heading away.

The four of them watched him cross the bar and take a seat at a table with Anko and Ebisu. "Well, that was... fun, Sir," Izumo murmured into Raidou's neck.

"They just can't leave well enough alone," Kotetsu grumbled, putting a hand on his best friend's back.

"Nope," Gen agreed, then sighed. He leaned over to Izumo and dropped a kiss on the younger man's cheek. "You okay?"

"Yes, Sir," he whispered, tugging at his shirt and pushing at the clamps a little, very conscious of his still-hard nipples and the metal dangling from them.

"Hands off your shirt, boy. They'll come off soon enough," Raidou said, then slid a finger between two of the buttons and tugged on the chain, tightening the clamps hard. Izumo squirmed at the new pain and fought the urge to whimper. "That was for touching yourself without permission."

"Yes, Sir," Izumo whispered, chastened. They'd made it clear that he wasn't to touch any part of his cock, balls, ass or nipples without permission. That included deliberately touching his clothes like that, unless he was ordered to.

They fell silent for a bit, sipping their drinks and watching the other patrons. When Dai made his way back down the bar, Raidou signalled for refills. "Is Kiba spinning tonight?" He asked the bartender.

Dai nodded. "Yeah, he's just starting a little late tonight. He just got back this morning from a mission, but promised me he'd be here."

Raidou nodded and turned back to the others. Gen and Tetsu had wrapped their arms around each other, hands roaming over each other's bodies and were currently lip-locked. Izumo's eyes were glued to the other two and Raidou noted with amusement that the younger man's breathing had shortened. He leaned in. "Hell of a sight, isn't it?"

Izumo nodded. "Yes, Sir, it is." Zumo's breath stuttered a little when Genma's hands made it to Tetsu's ass and pulled the spiky-haired man tighter against him. Kotetsu responded by rocking into the taller man and Raidou and Izumo could hear moans escape from both of them. Izumo swallowed around his dry throat and pointedly turned back to Raidou. He was already stimulated enough, he didn't need the visuals, too. If they kept it up, he'd come in his pants, permission or not.

And he would rather end up with permanent blue balls than see the disappointment in his Sirs that that would cause.

But Raidou took pity on him and wrapped him up again in the bigger man's arms, then called out to the other two. "Hey, Gen, Tetsu!" When they broke apart and looked over, Raidou shook his head. "Let's remember what tonight's about, hmm?"

Both men looked chagrined at that and nodded. Izumo took a deep breath and stood back up again. Raidou leaned down and kissed him, running his hands over the younger man's back. "I think it's time for these clamps to come off," he murmured, then glanced up and motioned at Genma.

Raidou whispered to Gen, who nodded and led Izumo around the bar and down the back hallway, past the restrooms. The two of them found a quiet spot behind a tall stack of boxes near the end. Izumo stood still, his hands clasped behind his back as Genma unbuttoned his shirt. The taller man glanced up at his face, then reached up and popped the clamps open. Izumo gasped out a breath as they were tugged off, the tips sticking to flesh just a little.

But it wasn't until Gen leaned in and sucked on each of them a bit, forcing the blood to flow back into them that the pain bloomed completely. He worked to keep his grunts in. His dick twitched and began to harden again where it had finally started to go down and he groaned.

Genma's hands moved next to the button on his pants and he sucked in a breath when they were opened, the zipper was down and Gen's hand was moving over his cock. When it was back to its fully-hard state, he adjusted the leather cock ring, resettled the harness in place and Izumo whimpered quietly. A few more strokes, a thumb brush over his super-sensitive glans and he let loose a loud, full whine this time.

Genma let go, kissed Izumo's face, then adjusted the younger man's still-hard cock, fastening his pants. Then Genma re-buttoned his shirt, the fabric dragging across his now-insanely sensitive nipples. Izumo suppressed the moans at the feeling, squirming when Genma brushed his fingers over the hard points against Izumo's shirt again, pulling another quiet gasp from the younger man and they finally turned to go back to their husbands.

When they got back, Raidou crooked a finger at him and he stepped up to the bigger man. "Tell me about it," he commanded in a low voice, pulling Izumo close to stand up against him and between his parted legs.

Talking, especially about the things that were going on with his body or the things he wanted and liked was incredibly difficult for him. He could fight rogue ninja, he could argue down ANBU over their mission reports, he could fight undead assholes. But if he had to talk about his own needs and wants, it was nearly impossible. So, it was one of the things they pushed him about the most. "They..." he stuttered over his words. "They're very sensitive. The pain... It... felt..." he paused and forced himself to take a breath. "It feels good. I like it, the... way they are now."

Raidou's hand slid up along his chest and dragged over the points in question. "These?" He asked in a low voice.

Izumo moaned at the contact. "Yes, Sir," he whispered, eyes sliding closed. Raidou shifted them so that he was between Izumo and the rest of the bar and used his thumbs to stimulate them more.

"Like this, boy?" He husked.

Izumo nodded. "Yes, Sir," he managed, a whimper leaking out as the pleasure bordered on pain.

Raidou leaned in, nipping at his neck and whispered, "What do you like about it?"

Izumo swallowed, trying to remember how to speak. "The..." he started, then forced himself to continue. "The pain," he finally managed. "It hurts and feels good."

Raidou's hands slid around to his back, then down over his ass, cupping the sore cheeks, sending more spikes through him. It had calmed down and wasn't nearly as sore as it had been when he left, but it still hurt quite a bit. He was pulled closer in, his hard cock rubbing against Raidou's, the hands on his ass tightening. He let a quiet groan out. "What do you want?" Raidou asked quietly.

"To fuck," he said, before he could stop himself.

Raidou laughed. "Oh, you'll get fucked, alright," the bigger man said with a grin, leaning in. "All three of us will fuck you, at  _least_  once, filling you with our cum. We'll give that slutty ass all it can hold and maybe even more than that." Raidou paused when Izumo's breath shortened. "Does that excite you?" He asked, voice dropping. "To know you'll walk around with our cum filling you up?"

Izumo whimpered a little and nodded. "What was that?" Raidou asked, his voice turning sharper.

"Yes, Sir, it..." Izumo cleared his throat. "It excites me. I..." He trailed off, unable to finish.

"You what?" Raidou pushed.

Izumo fought with himself briefly, then whispered, "I want to have my Sirs' cum in me."

Raidou let a pleased sound rumble through his chest and Izumo closed his eyes as it vibrated through him. "Very good, boy," Rai said and Izumo opened them again and concentrated his vision on a single plastic button. Then the older man chuckled. "You really are a cum slut," Raidou murmured in his ear. Izumo sucked in a breath, nodding again, his cock jumping.

At that moment, he felt another hand on his back. "It seems Sir Kotetsu wants your attention, boy," Raidou rumbled and squeezed his ass once more before releasing him.

He turned to Kotetsu, who wrapped strong arms around the younger man and captured his lips. This, even in these roles, even in their marriage to the others, this never changed. The feel of his best friend's lips on his, the taste of the other man was something that was different, more somehow, than it was with either of the others. He loved Raidou and Genma, very much, but there was still something... extra with Kotetsu.

His Sir pulled back, brushing a thumb over one nipple and sending shivers through him. A moment later, he felt another body against his back -- Genma. Each of them nibbled their way down his sensitive neck, pulling quiet moans from him. Genma played with his ass, pushing at the plug, pinching slightly at a sore cheek. Kotetsu reached up and flicked the other nipple, then let that hand fall again and rubbed a thumb over Izumo's swollen cock head through his pants. He whimpered, nearly at the point of pure desperation. He was so aroused, so desperate already and he knew he still had a long time to go.

He was rescued then as Kiba finally turned up the music and his voice floated over the crowd. Genma and Kotetsu stepped back and he turned again to Raidou. Raidou took his hand and pulled him close but didn't do anything more specifically to arouse him.

They listened to the opening comments from Kiba then the music turned up and as he thought about going out to dance, Izumo realized that he needed to go to the bathroom. This was something of a quandary. They hadn't, specifically, addressed that and he stopped to consider what to do. He wasn't supposed to touch himself and there was no way to avoid that while he did his business. Finally, he took a deep breath and turned to Raidou. "Sir..." Izumo started and the older man shifted his attention to the smaller man, raising his eyebrows.

He bit at his lower lip briefly as he thought it through. "Saffron," he finally said, looking up at Raidou.

The older man reached out and tugged on his hand, pulling him closer, concern covering his face. "Is something wrong, baby? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He hurried to assure his husband. "Except, well..." Izumo cleared his throat, color staining his cheeks. "I, um, need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh. Yeah, we... uh... didn't exactly think about that, did we?" He chuckled, pausing briefly then looked into the brown eye. "Do you want to go back into our roles before we decide what to do or wait until after you go?"

"I'd rather be in our roles," Izumo said, frowning. "I just didn't know if I should ask or not."

Raidou nodded. "In the future, you tell me -- or Gen or Tetsu -- you need to, and we'll decide how to handle it. You'll ask permission and it'll be up to us if we have reason to make you wait."

Izumo nodded. "Okay," he looked up at Raidou and took a deep breath, then dropped his eyes again. "Sir."

"Very well. Sir Kotetsu will go with you. You'll only touch your cock as he directs you to, do you understand?" Raidou asked.

Izumo nodded again. "Yes, Sir."

He called Tetsu over and murmured into the younger man's ear. Kotetsu nodded a couple of times, his lips tilting in a half smile at something Raidou said and Izumo gulped. Kotetsu stepped up to him and he dropped his eyes to the other man's neck. "Come along, boy," Kotetsu said and Izumo followed him into the bathroom.

He was grateful to see it empty. "Use the urinal," Tetsu said and Izumo stepped up. His husband moved forward and leaned against the wall, turning to shield him from anyone who might walk in.

It took him a minute to relax enough to do what he needed to do. He'd started to calm down while he'd been figuring out whether he needed to ask or not, but even so, he was still so aroused in general and it took him some time. Finally, he managed what he needed to do but when he finished, shook, and started to put himself away, Tetsu reached out and touched his wrist. "I want you hard again, boy," Sir said quietly. "Stroke yourself."

Izumo took a breath, glanced at the still-closed door and wrapped his hand around his cock. It didn't take long for him to go back to fully erect; his cock was still insanely sensitive. When he was as hard as he'd been earlier, he started to let go of his dick, but Kotetsu spoke again. "Did I tell you to stop, boy?"

"No, Sir," Izumo responded, moving his hand again. His eyes slid closed as the pleasure flowed through him. He felt a hand on his ass, pushing at the plug, teasing his sore cheeks. Another brushed his still sensitive nipples and his eyes flew open, staring at the tile in front of him.

"Faster," Kotetsu instructed him and his hand sped up immediately. He gritted his teeth, desperately fighting the sensations, the sounds that wanted to leak out. "Faster," the other man murmured in his ear. "I know how you like it, boy. Show me how you masturbate when you're alone and thinking about me or Gen or Raidou filling your ass."

Izumo groaned at the words, his hand moving faster, twisting slightly over the sensitive head, then back down, squeezing gently. His breathing shortened, his balls tightening as he got close. "Fuck, Sir... Nngh..." he groaned. As he moved, Kotetsu continued to tease his ass and nipples, sending him flying toward the edge. "Oh fuck. Oh God, close, Sir... so... fuck... so close." He bit his lip hard, holding in the louder moans that wanted to escape. He didn't believe he'd be allowed to come yet, but despite that, the whimper leaked out, pleading wordlessly for his orgasm.

"Closer," Kotetsu whispered in his ear, closing the last few inches' distance between them. One hand pushed on the plug, the other cupped and teased his balls, making him clench his jaw tighter. "Tell me when you're ready to come," the sound ghosted into his ear.

"Oh God," he said, nearly inaudibly, his eyes closing again. He was dancing along a razor's edge, his climax taunting him, just out of reach. His cock was diamond hard now, glans swollen and purple, pre-cum flowing freely and every time he touched it, it got worse. His balls were so tight, desperate for the release he was being denied. "Fuck. Almost..."

"I know, you're so close, aren't you? Want to come so badly," Kotetsu murmured. "Bet that cock tastes so good right now." Izumo's breath stuttered as thoughts of Kotetsu's mouth on him screeched into his head. "I love sucking it. You're thinking about it now, aren't you? My hot mouth on that cock, thinking about fucking my face..." His voice trailed off at the whimper from the younger man.

Izumo's hand moved a little faster, twisted again, slipped over the head once more and he was sure, permission or not, that he wasn't going to hold on any longer. "Oh God. Gonna... Oh,  _God_ , gonna... I'm... oh  _fuck_ , I... Nngh... need to... come..." Izumo babbled.

"Stop."

It took everything in him to let go of his cock and keep from fucking at the air. He pulled his hand away so fast, the hard length bobbed several times before it stilled. He looked down to see his cock harder than he ever remembered it before, veins standing in sharp relief, head nearly purple, the rest of it very red. The hand on his balls squeezed slightly and his eyes crossed, dick jumping as he fought hard for control. Then Kotetsu stepped back. "Close yourself up."

Oh,  _fuck._ That was going to be torture. He was so hard, walking was going to be a nightmare, made worse by the rough texture of his pants. He tucked himself back in, doing his best to touch himself as little as possible as he fought with fabric, zipper and button. When he was finally together, just as they were leaving, the door opened and none other than Aoba came in.

"Geez, you guys can't even take a piss separately?" He asked, shaking his head.

Izumo glanced toward Kotetsu who simply snorted and stepped up to the door. Izumo pulled it open for his Sir and they stepped through, neither noticing the interested look they got from the other man in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

  
If walking was a nightmare, dancing was pure torture.

When they left the bathroom, they headed back to the bar. Izumo approached Raidou and stood, waiting for orders. Raidou simply reached out and pulled him close. "Finish your juice, we'll be dancing soon," he whispered into Izumo's ear.

Izumo nodded and picked up his glass, looking around. The crowd had grown significantly, the bar now nearly packed, just in the time they were gone. Some of the younger ninja had already started dancing, and he could see Aoba back at the table with Ebisu, Anko and now Iwashi. All three of them were looking his way. He turned back around, drained his glass and took a deep breath.

He was still on, still more than a little crazy. It was impossible not to be, after the time in the bathroom. His cock was still incredibly hard, the brush of fabric over it making it nearly impossible to calm down. Raidou's hand trailed over his ass then and he worked to suppress the groan at the feel. The hand squeezed gently, then let go. Izumo fought to suppress the sigh of relief.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on calming down. He was going to be insane by the end of the night, he was sure of it. He was so aroused, so focused on sex and his Sirs -- what they wanted, what he could do for them that he could think of very little else. He took a deep breath, working to center himself just a little bit.

And as he did, he realized that he  _wasn't_  focused on the public venue. He  _wasn't_  worried about other people. All he  _was_  focused on, was them.

He took another deep breath and opened his eyes when he felt Raidou's hand on his elbow. "Time to dance, boy."

Izumo was grateful he'd had those few minutes. He'd managed to calm down some, so that he wasn't too crazy when they started dancing. He was still aroused, but not quite as desperately hard as he'd been when he left the bathroom.

They headed out to the dance floor, the heavy beats pounding through the speakers pushing through the last of his nervousness and residual fears. He started to move with the music before he was even on the platform itself. As they stepped up, Raidou's hands went to his hips and the bigger man's body was moving against him.

And just like that, he was getting aroused again. Raidou didn't do anything, at first, to specifically get him going. But just being up against his husband's - his  _Sir's_  incredible hard body was enough.

Before long, Kotetsu was also against him, grinding into him in front, and Izumo realized the other man was just as aroused as he was. There were hands on him, lips nibbling and within a very short period of time, he was back to being damned near insane and desperate. He  _wanted_ , could think of nothing but fucking or getting fucked, it didn't matter.

Genma and Raidou switched places at some point and the assassin's hands went to work moving over his body, teasing him, pushing him further. His neck was nibbled on again, then the other man sucked the skin in, marking him and the feel of that went straight to his cock. He wondered how long they'd make him wait, how long before he could feel one of  _them_  inside of him instead of the latex plug.

He leaned back against the tall, hard body and his head was tilted up. He accepted the kiss and their tongues tangled, lips moving over each other's, this kiss making him even more crazy for how thorough it was. Gen teased his still-sensitive nipples, Tetsu's hands grabbed his ass and he felt those same hands then slide around and run over Gen's hard length, a corresponding groan vibrating along Izumo's back from the taller man.

He wasn't paying attention to how long they'd been out there. It  _was_ a while, he knew that, but he didn't keep count of songs or look at a clock. But he couldn't wait any more. He turned to the taller man behind him and ran his fingers through the long brown hair.

Genma sucked at his neck, leaving another mark then pulled back. "Want something, boy?"

"You, Sir," Zumo murmured into the taller man's ear.

"Oh?" Gen asked, nipping at his earlobe and dragging another moan from him. "What do you want?"

Izumo swallowed, then forced out, "Wanna get fucked by you, Sir."

"Mmm. Are you sure about that? Do you really want to go into the back hall here in the bar and have me fuck you?"

"Yes, Sir.  _Please_." Izumo whimpered in need as Kotetsu chose that moment to push one of his legs between the younger man's, yet again grinding against Izumo's insanely hard cock, the other man's own arousal just as hard.

"Please what, boy?" Genma pushed.

Izumo released a whine, then forced the answer through. "Please fuck me, Sir."

"Where, boy?" Sir asked. "Tell me," he ordered when Izumo hesitated, succeeding in finally unlocking the words from the younger man's throat.

"Here, Sir. In the back hall. Fuck me, Sir,  _please_..." he trailed off.

"Are you sure?" A nip, a bite, a tweak of nipples. "You really want me to take you back in that hall, pull this plug with everyone around and fuck this slutty ass?"

"Yes, Sir.  _Please_ , Sir," Izumo groaned.

Kotetsu nipped at the other side of his neck and he felt a big hand on one hip dancing along the edge of his sore cheek. Gen's other hand teased his nipples again. "I don't know if you really want it."

Izumo nearly cried in frustration. "Yes, Sir, I do. I want it. Fuck me, here. I don't care who's there. Just,  _please,_ fuck me." He was begging, he knew it and didn't care. All he wanted, all he could think about was having his husband buried inside of him. And more than that, he realized, he wanted it  _there._

"Hmm. Maybe we should just go home..." Genma started.

"No!" Izumo nearly shouted, surprising even himself. "Sir," he quickly added, chewing on his bottom lip.

"No?" Genma asked, pulling back, eyebrows up.

Izumo shook his head. "No, Sir. Here, now,  _please."_

Genma's lips tilted in a half-smile. "Very well, boy. Come with me," he stepped back and turned toward the back hall. Izumo followed, pausing with him when he stopped to exchange words with Raidou. Rai looked him over, the older man's lips spread into a smile, then he leaned down and dropped a kiss on Izumo's cheek. When he stood, he turned and pulled Kotetsu closer and they both went back to dancing.

Genma worked his way through the crowd and Izumo grabbed the tail of his shirt to keep up. They finally emerged along the wall near the hallway. As they headed into the dim corridor, the younger man's cock twitched and asshole flexed around the plug in anticipation.

They found that the same corner they were in earlier behind the boxes was free. Izumo didn't even register the couple in the other corner; he was too focused on his Sir and what he was  _finally_  getting. Genma pulled Izumo into his arms and turned them so the younger man was pinned against the wall. He sucked hard at the skin of Izumo's collarbone pulling a groan from his husband. He released it, pausing to admire the mark then said, "Turn around, pants open."

"Yes, Sir," Izumo managed, breathless, spinning around, his hands scrambling for his button. A few seconds later, the pants were around his legs and he felt a snap on his harness release. He groaned loudly as the plug was worked out of him, the muscles flexing around the empty air. A minute beyond that, he heard the click of a cap then his husband's cock was nudging him.

Gen entered him in one swift stroke and he grunted as his prostrate was hit, bracing himself against the wall. His Sir didn't tease, wasn't interested in slow. These thrusts were hard and fast, damned near insane, stimulating Izumo's prostate over and over. "Stroke yourself, boy," Genma grunted, moving even faster.

Zumo's hand dove for his cock, movements fast and frantic. "Tell me when you're ready to come," Gen ordered.

Izumo managed to get out, "Yes, Sir," his palm flying over his incredibly hard cock, pre-cum flowing from the tip almost non-stop.

He vaguely registered the shouts of the other couple in the hall as they reached their orgasms. Somewhere in his lust-fogged brain, he recognized one of the voices as Aoba's and the other as Wash's, but it was barely a blip on his mental radar. He just couldn't care, the feel of his husband nearly pounding into him the only thing he could focus his attention on.

It simultaneously felt like he hovered there, on the edge, needing to come for forever and yet it couldn't have been too long. Gen's hands tightened on his hips then pulled a little and Izumo arched his back in response. Then his Sir's voice floated into his ear. "Are you getting closer, boy? Want to come?"

"Fuck yes, Sir... God, so good..." he moaned.

"Mmm, you feel so good boy. This slutty ass is just so hungry, isn't it? Want my cum in you, boy?" Genma murmured, breath ghosting over Izumo's sensitive skin.

Izumo whimpered, "Yes, Sir."

"Not yet... oh  _God_  not yet," Genma moaned and Izumo wondered which one of them that was directed to. "This feels too good to rush," he managed and forced himself to slow down.

Izumo buried the resulting whine with effort as the thrusts turned almost lazy.

"Are you thinking about where you are, boy?" His Sir's voice asked, reminding him of exactly that.

Izumo grunted, his prostate being hit right then. He forced himself to concentrate. "Y-yes, Sir. In the... bar."

"Mmm. Yes. Anyone could walk up and see us fucking..." he trailed off, nipping at Izumo's neck again, then biting down hard.

Another loud moan was released and he realized that the idea had caused his cock to jump.

"Ohh, I think you're starting to like that." A deep, throaty chuckle. "Are you?"

Izumo's breath stuttered in his chest, his hand tightened a little around his cock as the truth of it hit. "Y... yes, Sir."

Genma gave a particularly hard thrust then, hitting his prostate again, pulling more loud grunts from him. "Good," he said, dragging the word out. "That pleases me," he added, then paused, reduced briefly to grunts. He seemed to fight with himself a moment, then his hips sped up again. "Fuck, boy, you feel so good... too good... Nngh...  _fuck_... Gonna make me come," he groaned.

The erotic words went straight to Izumo's own cock. A spurt of pre-cum came out, his hand sped up a little and his orgasm screamed nearer. "Close, Sir. So fucking close..." He trailed off, his moans getting louder and turning wordless.

Genma pulled Izumo's hand away from his cock and he couldn't hold back the whine that escaped. But then, the taller man wrapped his own around it and started stroking. "Oh, God!" Izumo nearly shouted.

"You ready for my cum, boy?" Genma asked, his thrusts getting harder, his dick driving the younger man completely insane.

"Yes. Oh  _fuck_  yes, Sir!" Izumo did shout that time. Thankfully, the music had gotten louder and drowned out most of the words. "I'm... oh God, I'm gonna come..."

"Both hands on the wall, boy," Genma instructed around his grunts and when Izumo complied, he let go of the younger man's cock, grabbed both hips in his hands and nearly slammed into Izumo, his orgasm tearing through him. "Oh, FUCK, boy!" He bit down on the other man's shoulder to muffle other sounds, then let go again, the pleasure too much. "Oh God, oh fuck, boy, so... Nngh...  _fucking_..." Genma babbled as nerves fried and he emptied himself into his boy.

He slumped forward as it faded, bracing himself against the wall. He looked down to see Izumo's poor neglected cock, pre-cum dripping from it, rock hard, jumping from the denied release and even in the dark he could see the near purple color. The other man's breathing was still ragged and short as he tried desperately to get a hold of himself. Gen gave himself another moment, then stood up. He reached for the plug where it had been hanging from the harness and as soon as he pulled out of the other man, pushed the plug back in place, refastening the snap.

He turned Izumo around and pulled his husband's pants back up, the whimper from the younger man loud in the break of the music. He tucked the hard, straining cock into the dark pants, noting with amusement mixed with pity -- which he worked hard to hide, that it didn't want to be contained. He finally adjusted it enough so that it wouldn't, at least, be painful. Every time he touched it, it drew another groan or whimper from his boy.

"Something wrong, boy?" Genma asked and Izumo shook his head quickly.

"No Sir," he replied.

"Good." He leaned in, "Remember, that cock is for my pleasure or your other Sirs. You come when it pleases us for you to and  _only_ when it pleases us. If we want you to wait, you wait, like now. I like knowing you're still hard, still aroused from my cock in your ass and my cum inside you." Genma paused, taking in the reaction in the other man -- the fast rise and fall of chest, the tongue darting out to wet dry lips, the hands fisting to keep from touching himself. It never ceased to amaze Genma how much Izumo put himself through to make them happy and that thought always did crazy things to him on the inside. Made him want to love, care for and protect the other man that much more. He reached up and cupped a hand around Izumo's face.

Izumo closed his eyes and leaned his head slightly into the hand, taking the comfort for what it was. The rest of his body was still crazy; he was fairly certain he was going to end up with a major case of blue ball by the end of the night. This thought came to him as the realization truly hit him of how the rest of the night was going to go. He'd already been brought to the edge of orgasm and denied twice and he knew he was going to be fucked and filled, stimulated and brought back to the edge, over and over again, and still not allowed release until the very end, unless they decided otherwise. He knew it would be huge,  _incredible_ , when he finally was allowed to come, but that didn't really make the frustration any easier to deal with right then.

He reminded himself that he pleased them with this, by doing this, taking what they give, doing for them and that alone started to calm him down. He took a deep breath, then another and a couple more later, he was feeling much better. Genma leaned into him, tilting his chin up and kissing him thoroughly, pulling a quiet moan from his throat. When the taller man pulled back, he bent to Izumo's ear. "Good, boy. You've pleased me very much." He dropped a light kiss on Izumo's cheek and the younger man shivered at the praise and kiss. "Now, let's see if you can please your other Sirs as well as you've pleased me." Genma stepped back, tucked himself away, pulled his own zipper up and turned to head back down the hall.

They found the other two at the bar, taking a break. Raidou ordered him some juice and pulled him into the bigger man's arms. "Did you enjoy getting fucked in such a public place, boy?" Raidou asked in his ear.

Izumo's breath caught at the thought of it - Genma's cock inside of him, the idea that they could have been seen. "Yes, Sir, I did. I didn't expect to, but.." he paused and took a deep breath. "But I did."

Raidou nodded. "Good. And do you like having Sir Genma's cum still inside of you?" Raidou asked, then pulled back to watch his facial expression.

Izumo blushed, but nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"How does it feel? To know that? That your Sir is still there?"

Izumo paused to take a drink of the juice that was delivered, wetting his dry throat. He glanced up, focusing on Raidou's chin, thinking it through. Realistically, he knew he couldn't  _actually_  feel the cum in there. Even though he  _knew_  it was entirely psychological, it was _almost_  like he could.

But, he did recognize it  _was_ all in his mind. And that the emotional side of it - that psychological part is what felt good. He felt almost... owned... claimed. He shook his head slightly, frustrated at his inability to find the right word, then it crystallized for him. "Dominated," he said, finally. "I...  _feel_  submissive, Sir."

Raidou's lips tilted into a small smile. "Good." The bigger man pulled him in. "It's good for you to be reminded of who you belong to in that way."

Izumo knew why Raidou specified  _how_  he belonged to them. He wore his wedding ring, like they all did, but that was about his commitment to their marriage. This was about his service to his Sirs and how he belonged to them in  _that_  way.

Raidou pulled him even closer, then, the taller man's hands sliding down his back to rest on his ass. They squeezed gently, sending more of those spikes of pleasure-pain through him, the cheeks still plenty sore. He gasped at the sensations, his softening cock responding quickly.

One big hand came up, wrapping around the back of Izumo's neck, cupping his head. He leaned forward slightly, nuzzling the younger man's ear, leaving light kisses over one cheek. "You've done so well tonight, pleased us so much."

Izumo took a deep breath at the words, almost melting into his Sir. In that moment, it all really came home to him -- he knew he'd do anything, go through anything, be anything they wanted him to. He'd be denied all night, days, or longer, if that was what made them happy. Because he  _needed_  to do that for them.

He turned his head, returning the light kiss and a quiet moan came out when Raidou's lips captured his. The bigger man's tongue slid along his own and they tangled, both getting a little lost in the kiss. Raidou pulled back and brushed his lips lightly over Izumo's forehead.

"It's Sir Kotetsu's turn to enjoy this body. Please him, boy. So that we can reward you. Come back to me with your cock still hard and Sir Kotetsu's cum filling your ass along with Sir Genma's and you  _will_ please  _me_. He paused to nip at the younger man's earlobe again, then let go.

"Yes, Sir," Izumo said, then took a deep breath and stepped back, turning to Kotetsu.

His husband pulled him close, wrapped those arms around him that he loved so much and started by nuzzling his neck. "Can't wait to be inside you, boy," Tetsu murmured into Izumo's ear and Izumo groaned, his cock reacting to the words. Yet again, he'd started to calm down when he'd been with Raidou. And yet again, it took so very little to get him going. But that seemed to be even worse with Kotetsu even than Genma or Raidou. He'd always thought so and this certainly proved it to be true.

He wrapped his own arms around Kotetsu and closed his eyes to simply savor the feel of this man. "Look at me," Kotetsu whispered, tilting Izumo's face up to him.

Izumo blinked in puzzlement, but looked up to meet the slanted eyes. "I love you," Tetsu whispered and dropped a soft kiss on him.

Izumo's breath caught and once more, he was aware of that indefinable extra little  _something_  that seemed to characterize his relationship with Kotetsu. "I love you, too," he replied, then remembered himself. "Sir," he added, quickly, swallowing at the flub.

Kotetsu shook his head. "That's the one time I'll never insist on that. If you want to include it, that's your choice. I just like to hear the words," he finished, nuzzling Izumo again.

Izumo nodded, returning the light kisses. "Okay, Sir," he said between nips.

Kotetsu cleared his throat then and his hands slid down Izumo's back to cup his cheeks and pull him tighter in against his Sir's body. "Now, I'd like to dance a bit before I take my turn adding my cum to this slutty ass."

Izumo moaned quietly at the words, his cock coming back to life completely. It was caught uncomfortably in his pants and he squirmed a little, trying to get more comfortable without touching himself. "Adjust yourself, then we're going to dance," Kotetsu said, shifting to block the public view as Izumo did so.

They made their way back to the dance floor, now very crowded. They were pushed against each other the second they were up there so that even if Kotetsu hadn't wanted to pull him tight, they didn't have a choice. But he did, one of Tetsu's legs slid between Izumo's and they were grinding into each other, hard cocks rubbing, hands moving over each other's bodies. Izumo always responded to him but now, as sensitive as everything already was, it was so much worse.

Kotetsu found ways, too, of stimulating those spots that were even more aware than the others. He surreptitiously teased Izumo's nipples, squeezed his ass cheeks, ground against the arousal that refused to go away. Lips nipped at the spots on his neck that his Sir knew would make him crazy and marks were left, the pain drawing the pleasure that much closer, making it that much sharper.

Yet again, Izumo lost track of time, of place. He couldn't seem to care, except that he wanted more, needed more from his Sir. He did his own nips at his Sir's neck, bit an earlobe and whimpered into an ear hidden by spiky hair when Kotetsu managed to push on his plug. "Want something, boy?" Sir asked in his ear.

Izumo swallowed, nodding. "Yes, Sir."

"What is it? Are you ready for my cum? Want me to fuck you?" The deep voice rumbled.

Another whimper, a near whine. "Yes, Sir, please."

"Where, boy? Where should I fuck you?" He asked.

He'd been there once before. It shouldn't bother him, it shouldn't worry him, but even so, the words stuck in his throat. "Are you sure you want it? I'm not convinced," Kotetsu goaded him. He knew that's what his Sir was doing and despite himself, he rose to the bait.

"Yes, I want it, Sir" he insisted. "Please fuck me," he nearly whined.

Hands squeezed his ass, another nip at his neck and Sir shook the black head. "I don't think so." He turned them, ground against Izumo's desperate body, and continued dancing.

Izumo was about ready to cry in frustration. He knew -  _knew_  - he'd get no satisfaction from the sex he was asking, no --  _begging_ for, but he wanted it, anyway, needed it. He needed to please this man and knew that he could if he did this. Kotetsu turned him around then and rocked against his ass, pushing on the plug then pulled the long brown hair aside and nipped at an ear.

Izumo twisted his head around, one hand coming up to thread through Tetsu's hair and he spoke into the ear. "Here,  _please_. Sir, please, fuck me here," he groaned.

Kotetsu pulled back and considered him. He was biting his lip, hands gripping the other man, and what his Sir saw must have been enough. "Very well," Kotetsu said in his ear and pulled back. He grabbed Izumo's hand and turned to the edge of the dance floor.

By the time they got to the hall, Izumo was so mentally worked up that he was almost ready to do the dragging. They made their way down the hall, past two other couples who'd only bothered to get just beyond the bathroom doors before starting. They continued on to the end to find that the corner Izumo had used twice before was filled. He couldn't make out who was there and decided he didn't really want to know.

Kotetsu nudged him into the opposite corner and was unbuttoning his pants before he really registered what was happening. "Hands on the wall, boy," Kotetsu ordered in his ear and he complied quickly. His hard cock was released from its confines, the wet tip hitting the cool air and he fought hard against the hiss that wanted to escape. Less than a minute later, his pants were around his legs, the snap was undone, the plug gone and Kotetsu's dick in its place, thrusting hard into him. "Fuck, that feels good," Sir groaned.

Izumo let his own moan out at the words, his body already flying towards the edge. He was briefly grateful that his cock was being ignored because it wasn't nearly as frustrating, but just as he had the thought, Kotetsu's hand wrapped around it and started stroking. "Fuck, Sir," he bit off, fighting the pleasure as it rioted through him.

"Mmm, that's it, boy, want you close," he murmured as his hips sped up and he pumped harder into Izumo. The hand on his cock started to move faster at the same time and Izumo's eyes slammed closed as his body responded.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered again as the palm glided over his length even faster, twisting slightly. It slid over his sensitive glans, gathering the pre-cum that was flowing from the tip and spreading it further over his dick. As it moved back down to the base, it tightened just enough and Izumo's head dropped as he fought hard against the need to come. "Oh God, Sir, getting... Nngh..." he trailed off, words nearly impossible.

"Getting what?" Sir asked and the thrusts got even harder, hitting his prostate and making his own sounds get louder.

"Close," he managed. "So close," he said, his hips moving, matching his Sir's thrusts. The orgasm teased him, taunted him, staying just out of reach. Without the command, he'd never go over, he knew it yet his body pushed, wanting,  _so_ so badly. "Oh God," he whispered again, his balls tightening once more, demanding the release he  _knew_ he wasn't getting yet. "Going to... fuck, need to come, Sir..." Izumo groaned. " _Please_..." he begged, knowing that he wouldn't be granted release, but unable to help himself.

"Please? You ready for my cum? Want me to fill you... here in the hall in the bar?" Sir asked in his ear.

He groaned as the reminder went through him and the noises that he'd almost forgotten about crashed in around him. The music came first, then the grunts and moans of the other couples in the hallway, the babble of voices , the doors opening and closing. He was fucking -- getting fucked -- right there in the hallway of the Krooked Kunai. And he was loving it. A new moan escaped his lips and his cock jumped in Kotetsu's hand.

The reaction in his boy was making it harder and harder to hold on. Kotetsu tried to stretch it out, but he was way too worked up, himself. The blow job in the alley had only whetted his appetite for more. The whole evening was driving him damned near insane and for reasons he could not explain, the kicker had been the thought of fucking his boy with Gen's cum in there. It had only turned him on more, though he couldn't have explained why in a million years of trying. Because he'd gone after Gen before, but it hadn't turned him on quite like it had that night.

Then the plea in his boy's voice snaked through him and Kotetsu's grunts grew louder. He bit down on Izumo's shoulder, holding in the louder sounds. He sped up a little more, took his hand off of Izumo's cock, gripped the hip instead, then his strokes turned erratic and his teeth tightened on the shoulder to hold in the shout he couldn't stop.

He surged into his boy, his orgasm crashing into him hard. He let go of Izumo's shoulder to groan into the other man's ear. "Oh fuck... coming, boy... oh  _God_  I'm coming!" He buried his face in Izumo's back as he shuddered through his climax, the pleasure tearing through his body along his cock and into the other man.

It took him a couple of minutes to be able calm down and find enough sanity to finally move. He grabbed the plug, pulled out and replaced it quickly, fastening the harness back in place. He turned the other man around and paused to drop a thorough kiss on his boy's lips. Izumo moaned low in his throat, his own hands grabbing onto Kotetsu's shirt. Finally, they broke apart, breath still coming in gasps. "Very good, boy. You've pleased me well," he murmured into the other man's ear, and felt the shiver go through Izumo as he stood up.

He quickly pulled Izumo's pants up, working to contain the still incredibly hard cock, finally settling it as much as possible, though it still tented the pants badly. He watched Izumo work to get a hold of himself and he paused to lay another soft kiss on the other man's lips.

Izumo moaned quietly into the kiss, his body still driving him crazy. He'd gotten to the point where every little touch to his skin was enough to make him want to cry in frustration. He fought hard against the urge to whine with it and instead concentrated on simply breathing like he had when Genma had finished with him. He reminded himself again that he made them happy with what he did, what he went through and that, combined with the slow breaths, helped calm him down.

He watched Kotetsu put himself away, then his husband took his hand and together they headed back out into the main room. The crowd had grown even more since they'd gone back. They had to carefully push their way through and Izumo brushed against body after body, some of them even bumping his nipples and so he was even worse off by the time they got to Gen and Rai than he might otherwise have been.

They were in the same corner that they'd been in before, Raidou on a stool and Genma standing next to him. Rai motioned for him to come close and the bigger man wrapped his arms around Izumo. One hand slid down over the hard cock still pressing against Izumo's zipper and a pleased rumble vibrated through his husband's chest. "Oh so hard," he murmured into Izumo's ear.

Izumo nodded, whimpering as the hand continued to stroke outside his pants and the other moved down his back to pinch and squeeze one ass cheek. More low sounds escaped Izumo's throat and Raidou hummed in response. "I love those sounds, boy. Very good. Is Sir Kotetsu's cum filling this ass?" He asked and Izumo nodded.

"Yes, Sir," he managed in Raidou's ear.

"Very good. I'm very pleased," he replied. "Now for your first reward. Would you like to suck my cock again?" He asked and Izumo groaned, nodding. "Good," Raidou said and turned them so his back was to the main part of the bar. Genma and Kotetsu took up spots on the other side, blocking them from view, casually drinking.

Raidou squeezed Izumo's ass again, then one hand snaked around to rub at the still-hard cock. "I want you to suck me, right here," he whispered, and unzipped his pants. Izumo looked up, eyes wide and glanced around. He swallowed and stared for a moment at the open zipper and the peek of flesh he had just through it. "Are you going to disobey me, boy?"

Izumo shook his head quickly and started to lower himself. "One more thing," Raidou started and he stopped and waited. "I'm giving you permission to touch yourself. I want you still hard when I stop you. I want you stroking your cock through your pants while you're down there sucking on me. You should still be thoroughly aroused when you're done. Understand?" He asked and Izumo nodded again. He glanced around, then squatted again and pulled his husband's dick through the zipper.

It was already hard and Izumo's mouth watered at the sight. He opened his lips and kissed the tip first, running his tongue over it and licking at the liquid that beaded from the slit. He remembered himself enough to take one hand and start running it over his own cock and he groaned around the flesh in his mouth when the pleasure shot through him.

The bar faded, the other patrons a distant memory as he worked at his Sir's dick. His own was so sensitive, he was still so close to the edge, wanting so badly to come, but he, of course, couldn't. So he poured his efforts into pleasing his Sir and felt the rumbles of his husband's groans.

If he'd let himself think about it, he wouldn't have believed he was giving a blow job right there in the public bar. He had his mouth around a cock and was sucking it where  _anyone_  could see. But he didn't, couldn't, care. The pleased shudders he felt in the body under him were enough to keep him from caring.

He squeezed gently at the tip of his dick, his fingers running over the length again, then dancing over his balls. His own groan escaped, vibrations running over his Sir. It must have been too much, because a moment later, he felt a tug on his hair and he was pulled off. "No more, I don't want to come there."

One big hand cupped his cock and his husband moaned. "Still so hard. I'm gonna fuck you now, boy. Gonna add my cum to that slutty, hungry ass," Raidou murmured, adjusting himself. He stood up off of the stool and Izumo whimpered in relief.  _Finally_ , he was going to get his release.  _Finally, he'd be allowed to come._

Genma and Kotetsu followed at a short distance as they made their way back through the crowd. But they stopped at the end of the hall and turned to each other to start dancing. Raidou took him into the hallway and stopped just past the bathrooms. "No further. I'm fucking you here, boy. Pants open," he ordered and Izumo scrambled to obey, almost not noticing how close they were to the door.

Raidou wasted no time, he was too worked up. The plug came out but as crazy as he was, he had to pause at the sight as a bit of the cum leaked out. "There's so much cum in here already, your slutty ass can't hold it all," he rumbled into Izumo's ear. "It's already running out and I'm going to add even more, boy."

He spread the still red and hot cheeks a little more then pushed into the tight heat in one stroke. "Oh fuck, you're so wet. So full of that cum, aren't you?" He asked in Izumo's ear. Izumo nodded, whimpers leaking out of his throat and Raidou added a bit more to his boy's torture, wrapping his hand around Izumo's length and starting to stroke it.

He knew Izumo was just about ready. They had one more thing to do for him and he had a feeling Izumo would be mostly cured of his worries about public places. He closed his eyes, fighting hard against the need to come so quickly. He wanted to draw it out, was hoping that someone might pass them so he could point it out. So he kept his thrusts slow and lazy, concentrating on making Izumo as crazy as he could.

He didn't have to wait too long. A few moments later, he heard footsteps and voices. "Geez, it's busy back here tonight, they're practically fucking in the bathroom," he heard in a voice he didn't recognize.

"Hear that, boy?" He asked in Izumo's ear. "They saw us fucking," he continued and felt the cock in his hand jump. "They know just what kind of slut you are that you'd get fucked against the wall in the bar."

Izumo moaned at the thought. He'd been seen, they'd  _commented_  on it, and yet all he'd been was more turned on. He moved his hips, matching his Sir's thrusts, the new knowledge sending him further very quickly. "Oh God, Sir, please..." he moaned.

"Mmm, you feel so good," he murmured, pumping faster, thrusting harder. He was so close, and when he whispered that to his boy, he got a wonderful cascade of moans in return. "Are you close too, boy? Ready to come?" He asked.

"Oh fuck yes, Sir." Izumo moaned and the hand around his cock moved faster, was more insistent. "Please, oh God, please, Sir," he groaned.

"Almost there, boy..." Raidou said, then paused, pulling his hand off of the other man's cock and gripping a hip again, his thrusts getting even harder. "Oh God, yes... Oh fuck!" He nearly shouted, then gritted his teeth, his hips slamming into the other man, his hands tightening. His body shuddered as he came, the orgasm hard. " _Fuck_ , coming, boy," he grunted as he emptied himself into his husband, his eyes squeezed closed as he rode out the pleasure.

When he could reasonably think again, he saw the light tears of frustration on Izumo's face. "Soon, boy," he whispered. "You have made me so happy tonight, pleased me so well. Just hold on a little longer," he added, kissing Izumo's cheek and brushing the drops away.

He pulled out and saw that there'd been so much, a some of it had leaked out around him. "Oh look at this," he murmured wickedly into Izumo's ear. "Now  _everyone's_ going to know what a slut you are. There's cum leaking out of your ass. You'll have a nice spot on your pants and everyone's going to know  _exactly_ what it is." He chuckled at the hitch in Izumo's breath then he pushed the plug into place once more and set up the harness. Sure enough when he pulled his husband's pants up, there right near the plug was an unmistakable wet spot.

He turned Izumo around then and pulled a condom out of his pocket. "This is so you don't make a mess when we decide to let you come," he murmured in explanation, opening the foil package and rolling it onto Izumo's hard cock, stroking it a bit more than necessary. The younger man whimpered at the contact and Raidou admired the straining length. His husband was surprisingly well hung for such a small man and he loved playing with it, loved feeling it, loved the reactions and the things that Izumo did when he was touched and played with. When the condom was in place, he closed the pants up to more quiet whimpers.

Raidou leaned back into his husband's ear. "Remember, you'll come when  _we_  decide, boy. When it pleases  _us_  for you to. You know that," he said sharply and Izumo frowned, then swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir," he replied quickly, chewing on his lip.

Raidou ran one big hand over his lover's hard cock again, then closed himself up and turned back to the main part of the room, grabbing Izumo's hand and pulling his boy along with him. They stepped through the door and he paused to survey the room, grateful that he was tall enough to see over most of the people. He caught Genma and Kotetsu dancing in one corner mostly out of the way, but not completely hidden and he made a note to congratulate them on their good choice.

He and Izumo made their way over to them and started dancing, though Izumo's was a bit stilted at first, as worked up as he still was. The three of them surrounded him, keeping him in the middle of them and largely blocked from everyone else. They ran their hands over him, working to make sure he stayed aroused and ready for what they wanted to do.

Raidou leaned in, once more, to Izumo's ear. "So, boy, do you want to come?"

Izumo's eyes widened. They didn't mean... he couldn't mean... He swallowed. "Here... Sir?"

Raidou nodded. "Yes. If you want to come, you'll come  _right_   _here_."

Izumo's breathing shortened, his chest rising and falling rapidly as the thought settled into him. He glanced around and there were some people looking, watching him, but most of the dancers were busy with their own partners. He fought with himself internally, but the arousal and need won. Witnessed be damned, he needed his release desperately. "Yes, Sir, I want to come, please," he replied, burying his face in Raidou's neck.

"Hmm. I don't think you want to badly enough," Rai replied and ran his hands over Izumo's ass, pinching one cheek. Tetsu gripped Izumo's cock a little tighter and Genma nipped at his neck, then ran fingers over his nipples.

"Please, Sir, I do.  _Please_ let me come," he moaned. Every touch sent him further toward the edge, every nip or bite made him that much crazier. He didn't care where he was anymore, couldn't give a tiny little damn who was around. All he wanted was his orgasm. The sounds that leaked out of his throat were so desperate, it was almost pathetic.

"You think you can come, boy?" Raidou asked, bucking against the plug. "Here in front of all of these people?"

Izumo nodded, "Yes, Sir, please. Oh God,  _please_ , Sir, let me come," he finally begged.

Their hands moved on him more urgently. Genma gripped his nipples and started pinching them, sending the pain through his body. Raidou did the same for his ass cheeks, that pain mixing with that of his nipples and Kotetsu's hand on his cock became much more insistent. He was so close, right on the edge and the groans and whines were almost loud enough to be heard over the music. "Mmm. I think you might be ready, boy," he murmured, nipping at Izumo's ear.

Izumo held there, poised, waiting. So incredibly close, just one word is all it would take for him to finally come. They moved against him, their hands continuing to torture him. Then Genma leaned in and captured his lips in a searing kiss and he heard it. The one word he'd been desperate for all night.

"Come."

He screamed into Genma's mouth as the climax tore through his body. He lost sight; the only sound he heard was the roaring in his ears. His body shook hard with the pleasure as it took over, the fingers pinching his nipples tightened, the hands on his ass squeezed harder and the one on his cock kept moving, drawing the orgasm out, working to make it last. He knew that anyone that looked could tell what by his expression and shuddering body what was happening, that he was filling the condom in his pants, climaxing in the middle of all those people and somewhere deep down he stopped caring.

As the orgasm faded, very very slowly, he went limp in Raidou's arms. He felt wrung out and spent and moaned into the kiss Gen was still giving him. They broke apart, Raidou tightened his arms around the younger man and Kotetsu leaned in to kiss his cheek. "That was absolutely amazing, baby. Beautiful," he murmured.

"Gorgeous, Zumo," Gen said in his ear. "I almost came just from that." He dropped a kiss on the other cheek then stepped back and looked around.

"Mmm, you did so well tonight, pleased us  _so_  much," Raidou agreed. "How about we go home, hmm?" He asked and Izumo nodded weakly.

They managed to get outside the bar itself, Rai half-carrying Izumo, and as soon as they hit the street, the bigger man put his hands together, transporting them home, Kotetsu and Genma following immediately after. Rai carried him into the bedroom where they proceeded to strip him quickly, remove the plug and harness carefully, then laid him down. Kotetsu cleaned him up, wiping him down, then the three of them undressed themselves before climbing into the bed with him.

He settled into Raidou's arms, his back to the bigger man, Kotetsu against his front, their legs tangled. Genma laid behind Kotetsu, one hand on Izumo's hip. "How do you feel?" Gen asked.

"I'm not sure I can put words to it, Sir," Izumo said, not even noticing that he still used the title.

Gen noticed though and glanced at Raidou with a raised eyebrow. Rai just shook his head a little, indicating it wasn't something to discuss then. Genma turned his attention back to Izumo. "Try for me," he said instead.

"I keep thinking words like, amazing and incredible, but they seem... weak, Sir. Just... not enough," he muttered.

Genma grinned and Raidou kissed the top of his head. "We should work with denial a little more. You seem to respond well to it. What do you think?" He asked and felt the younger man's breath hitch.

"I have to admit that it's one of the hardest things for me, Sir. I think you've all spoiled me," he finished with a blush. "But, I'd like th--" he started, only to get interrupted with a yawn.

There were three chuckles to this. "We'll talk about it more later. Rest now, baby," Raidou said, kissing Izumo again. Kotetsu caught Izumo's lips in a kiss of their own then Genma took a turn. They settled in again, the four of them tangling together the way they liked to when they slept. Rai spread the sheet over them all a little better and closed his eyes. They were all asleep in no time.  
  
---


End file.
